Taking a Chance
by thegypsy
Summary: Alcide seems to go for women who are nothing but trouble.  So I decided to make him meet a woman who tries to avoid it.  Both are cautious but maybe with a nudge from a friend they can take those small steps to something more.  One shot


**Hello everyone! Thanks for stopping by and checking this out. I had this idea because frankly, I feel bad for Alcide. That man needs a good woman someone who can take care of him and avoids drama like the plague! So I hope you enjoy it and please review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or any of its characters. If I did then Eric and Alcide would be living with me. But alas they don't. The only thing I own is my own characters and the plot.**

The full moon was shining on a lonely stretch of road in the backwoods of Louisiana. The nocturnal predators were hunting for anything that was foolish enough to leave the safety of its den. There wasn't a soul around for miles except for the driver of a dark green SUV. The vehicle was slowly making its way down the road. The driver was a petite woman with dark red hair that was carelessly thrown into a bun. Her skin was fair and there were freckles scattered across her nose. Her face was in a scowl as her hazel eyes were locked on the gas gauge.

"Oh please make it", she pleaded with her car, "only a mile and a half till we reach a gas station. Please oh please make it." Unfortunately for the young woman her car ran out of gas a mile away from nearest gas station. She banged her head against the steering wheel and cursed herself for not filling up at the last town. With a sigh she reached into her purse to pull out her cell phone. She cursed again when she noticed she had no reception. "Just my luck", she says tossing her phone on the dash board. "Morrigan O'Charlic", she said to herself, "you are screwed." Indeed she was. The head lights on her vehicle were the only source of light, other than the moon, for miles around. Morrigan stared out at the dark and empty road for five minutes trying to figure out what to do. She grabbed her phone and got out of her SUV holding it up in the air trying to find a signal with no avail. Cursing to herself again she kicked the tires causing her cat, who was in the back with all her other things, to yowl. "Sorry Bran", Morrigan says. Morrigan turns her face to the full moon and draws on its power. Morrigan was a witch and therefore was sensitive to the phases of the moon. However, her family had a different relationship with the moon than other witches did. Morrigan was a _draíocht an mac tíre_ which meant that she was a witch that usually joins a werewolf pack giving the pack more strength. However, Morrigan hadn't found a pack that she liked and every time she tried something always went drastically wrong. So she had sworn off werewolves all together and avoided them when she could. Luckily for her, not many packs knew about her people so she was able to remain undetected.

Morrigan stretched out her senses and smiled when she was unable to detect any werewolves. She looked to the woods with longing. It had been a long time since she was able to draw down the moon without the fear of attracting a werewolf. "I'll be right back Bran", she tells her cat and then with one more glance in both directions she steps into the woods. She found a clearing a few feet into the woods and sat down. When she closed her eyes she put up a magical protective circle around her. She raised her arms and the moonlight began to shine brighter around her. The moonlight illuminated the woods around her and a young wolf walked into the light. "Ardel", Morrigan said to the wolf. "Keep watch please." The wolf nodded its head and then disappeared for it was not a normal wolf, but Morrigan's familiar. With a smile, Morrigan began to call down the full moon's power and allowed it to fill her with peace, strength, and resolve. The wind began to pick up as the ritual continued blowing the stray strands of her hair around her face and she also began to glow with a faint light of her own.

Ardel settled himself beside Morrigan's vehicle and with a sigh laid down. He knew that Morrigan was happy with her decision to not join a pack but he knew that she was lonely. But as long as she was happy then he would have to be happy for her. He could feel the pull of the moon as well as Morrigan's power and he was happy that she was able to practice without fear, but still. After a few minutes Ardel lifted his nose towards the end of the SUV. Ardel smiled. Someone was coming; someone who might just be the one for his mistress. With a smirk that didn't belong on a wolf, he faded from sight and waited.

Alcide was glad to be heading home. His life hadn't exactly been the easiest the past few days. He was still upset that Sookie turned him down, though he understood why. Debby's betrayal had cut him the deepest. Even though he missed her he knew now that she would never change and would always find a way to hurt him. He also felt bad because he knew that he had pushed her to that point. Either way, Alcide was looking forward to getting home so he could run out all of his problems. As he rounded the corner he saw a dark green SUV parked on the side of the road. He could see that it was filled with suitcases and boxes but what made him stop was the sight of something moving along side it. Even though Alcide was tired he couldn't just drive by without making sure no one was hurt.

"Hello", he called out as he pulled up next to the car. "Is everything ok?" He strained to hear anything but only the sounds of the woods reached his ears. Suddenly something jumped on the hood of his truck startling him. Alcide noticed that it was a young wolf but something was off about it. As the wolf and Alcide stared each other down the wolf's eyes began to glow with a white light. Alcide's eyes grew wide and when the wolf jumped down he got out of his truck. He then cautiously walked around the road trying to spot the strange wolf to only realize that he couldn't smell it either. Not wanting to get mixed up in anything Alcide turns to get back into his truck to only be stopped by the wolf barking at him. Once again Alcide and the wolf were caught up in a staring match. When the wolf tore off for the woods Alcide followed without a second thought.

As Alcide entered the woods he began to feel something tugging at the wolf inside him. Whatever it was, was stronger than the moon and yet similar to it. When Alcide reached a clearing he stopped dead in his tracks. In the middle of the small clearing sat a young woman. A gentle wind whipped loose strands of her hair around her face giving her a surreal appearance. Though he could tell that her hair was red, it seemed to be threaded with actual moonlight and she glowed not only from the moonlight that for some reason was brighter here, but with a soft golden light that seemed to be from her very skin. She was beautiful and he forgot all about the strange wolf he followed in. Alcide then realized that what was calling the wolf within him was coming from the woman and without realizing it; Alcide began to walk towards her. The spell was broken when a twig snapped under his foot causing the woman to open her yes with a start.

"Stay where you are", she commanded and Alcide found that he couldn't disobey even if he wanted to. The supernatural light that once filled the clearing had faded away leaving nothing but the light of the full moon. "Don't come near me wolf", she spat.

Alcide was startled that she knew he was a werewolf. He thought that maybe his eyes had given him away but then how would she have known that to be sign. "I saw your car on the side of the road", Alcide offered, "I wanted make sure no one was hurt."

"Well as you can see I'm fine", Morrigan snaps, "So you can go now."

Alcide doesn't move and continues to stare at her. "What were you doing", he asks cautiously.

"None of your business", Morrigan snaps again.

"My name is Alcide Herveaux", he says. "What's your name?"

Morrigan relaxes only a little because Alcide didn't seem to know what she was. "Morrigan O'Charlic", she said after a while.

"Well Ms. O'Charlic", Alcide says, "I'm not going to hurt you. Are you sure you're ok?"

The need to get rid of Alcide was raging against her need to get gas. Finally Morrigan asks, "I ran out of gas. Do you think you could give me a lift?"

"Sure", Alcide says with a smile. He waits for her to walk towards him and then follows her out of the woods. The truck is silent as they make their way towards the gas station. Alcide looks at Morrigan from the corners of his eyes and notices that she refuses to look at anything but the road in front of them. "So what brings you out this way", Alcide asks after a while.

Morrigan sighs and then slouches in the passenger seat. "I just bought a place near Shreveport", she says. "I'm trying to start over." Alcide grunts because he understands the desire to start over fresh. "Um", Morrigan says unsurely, "Could you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is", Alcide says suddenly becoming wary.

"Could you not tell your pack about meeting me", she says turning to face him. Morrigan notices that Alcide is surprised at her request. She also notices how handsome he is. She liked the way his dark brown eyes showed an inner tenderness and she thought that his beard suited him.

"I don't have a pack", Alcide says turning his attention back to the road.

"Oh", Morrigan says surprised. She hadn't met too many lone wolfs in her time. "Well then could you just not mention me to anyone?"

"Sure", Alcide says sadly because he doesn't have anyone. The rest of the trip was made in silence. Alcide took Morrigan to the gas station and back before either one of them spoke again. "You think you'll be able to get home", Alcide asks.

"Yeah I should be", Morrigan says. Despite the fact that he was a werewolf, Morrigan was finding that she rather liked his company. And to his credit he didn't bring up what happened in the woods. Morrigan fills up her SUV and after putting the gas jug away she turns to face Alcide.

"Well take care then", Alcide says heading back towards his car.

"I'm a witch", Morrigan blurts out surprising herself as well as Alcide.

"I wouldn't go about telling everyone that", Alcide says. "The vampires just got done fighting witches."

"Good to know", Morrigan says, "Though I don't plan on getting involved with any vampires. We don't exactly get along."

"You're smart then", Alcide says thinking about the women who were in his life. He also noticed that Morrigan seemed nervous.

"Listen", she says, "In my family it is considered bad manners to not offer something to someone who lends a hand."

"There's no need for that", Alcide says understanding what it means to be in someone's debt.

"I know", Morrigan says shyly, "But I would still like to. How about I treat you to dinner?"

"If you want", Alcide says with a small smile.

"Great", Morrigan says pulling out a pen and paper. "Here's my number just give me a call tomorrow and we'll set a date." She smiles up at Alcide as he takes the paper then turns to get into her car. "Take care", she says waving, "Hope to hear from you soon."

Alcide gives her a nod and then resumes his drive home in a slightly better mood. Morrigan, on the other hand, was once again banging her head against the steering wheel. "Stupid, stupid, stupid", she says to herself. "You swear off wolves and now you're making dinner plans with one. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She feels a long tongue lick her arm and she turns to glare at Ardel. "You were supposed to keep watch", she snaps. "Mind telling me why a werewolf came across me?" Ardel shrugs his shoulders and then points his nose towards the now empty road. "Well I guess I can't do anything about it now", Morrigan sighs, "After paying him back I won't have to see him ever again." Morrigan kept telling herself that all the way to her new home and Ardel could only laugh at his mistress.

After a few days of debating with himself, Alcide finally decided to give Morrigan a call. He was surprised to find that she was living in Bon Tomps and almost cancelled when she said they were going to Merlott's. But he chided himself because there was no way she could have known so he agreed to meet her there. So when Alcide pulls into the Merlot's parking lot he quickly scans the cars to see if Morrigan has arrived yet. Not seeing her SUV, Alcide decides to wait for her inside.

"Hi Alcide", Sookie says giving him a hug. "How ya been? I haven't heard from ya in a while."

Alcide gives her a smile. "I'm good", he says then adds jokingly, "Staying out of trouble for once."

Sookie laughs as well. "I feel ya there. My life has gotten simpler since I stopped messing with vampires. So what brings ya here?"

"I'm meeting someone", Alcide says not sure what else to say. He notices Sookie looking deeply into his eyes. He realizes what she is trying to do and scowls. "Don't", Alcide says in a deep voice.

At least Sookie looked embarrassed about when she says, "I'm sorry. I've still not use to restraining my curiosity." The two stand in an awkward silence not really looking at each other. "Can I get you a booth or table", Sookie asks after a few minutes.

"I think I'll just sit at the bar for now", Alcide says giving Sookie a small smile to let her know that he wasn't angry. They sat at the bar and filled each other in on what was going on in their lives, although, Alcide didn't tell her about Morrigan.

"God damn", her brother Jason said coming up to the bar. "There's this hot ass chick on a bike outside!" Alcide and Sookie just stare at him because he had interrupted their conversation. "I wonder who she is and if she's single." Sookie rolls her eyes causing Alcide to laugh and their attention shifts to the door when someone walks in.

As it turns out the hot woman that Jason was talking about was Morrigan. She was wearing dark jeans that were well worn but still showed off her shapely legs. She was also wearing an equally worn brown leather jacket and a snug forest green t-shirt. Her dark red hair was down this time and framed her face beautifully. Her hazel eyes lit up when she saw Alcide and walked towards him unaware of every male, single or not, watching her.

"Sorry I'm late", she says with an apologetic smile. "All my stuff came in today and my bike needed some work." Morrigan began to shift uncomfortably because Alcide, Sookie and Jason were staring at her.

Sookie was the first one to regain their voice. "Hi I'm Sookie", she says extending her hand. Morrigan smiled and took it. "Would you like a booth or table?"

Morrigan looked to Alcide and then replies, "I guess a booth would be fine." Sookie shows them to an empty booth takes their drink orders then leaves but not without giving Alcide an approving smirk. "You know her", Morrigan asks noticing the exchange.

"Yeah me and Sookie have some history", Alcide says. "I helped her out with a few problems she had a while back."

"So you have a thing about helping women in distress huh", Morrigan teases getting a smile out of Alcide. "So", she says, "what do you do?"

"I work construction", Alcide says, "Houses, parking garages, buildings, you name it I build it. You?"

"I have an organic beauty product store in L.A.", she says. "I just opened another in New York."

"So why are you here", Alcide asks.

"Drama with the local packs", Morrigan says nonchalantly. "That's why I moved here. There aren't any packs here."

"Not all of us are bad", Alcide says feeling the need to defend his race.

"I know", Morrigan says, "but no pack no drama; at least for me."

Before Alcide could ask another question, both Sookie and Sam came up to their table. "Here y'all go", Sookie says placing two beers on the table.

"Alcide can I talk to you for a minute", Sam asks gently. Alcide notices the strain around Sam's eyes and nods. "This won't take long", Sam says to Morrigan, "I promise."

"Alcide is a really great guy", Sookie says taking a seat. "He really looks out for the people he cares about."

"And you would know this because", Morrigan says pointedly sipping her beer.

"Oh we were never like that", Sookie quickly says holding up her hands. "But he's been a real good friend." Sookie starts to look into Morrigan's eyes trying to read her mind.

"That's not polite", Morrigan says shocking Sookie.

"How did you", Sookie asks.

"I can sense things", Morrigan says.

"Sorry", Sookie says embarrassed to be caught twice. "So how did you and Alcide meet?"

"He gave me a lift when I ran out of gas", Morrigan says. She wonders if Sookie knows Alcide is a werewolf but didn't want to risk exposing him.

"Are you a werewolf", Sookie whispers leaning in.

"No", Morrigan says surprised. "But my family has a connection to wolves."

"Oh", Sookie says not knowing what to make of Morrigan's answer. She then notices Sam and Alcide coming out of the back. "I don't know where you guys stand but give him a chance OK", Sookie asks quickly. Morrigan is taken back but nods her head. "So do y'all know what you want to eat", Sookie asks when Alcide sits back down.

"A bacon burger with fries", Alcide says looking from Sookie to Morrigan.

"Yeah I'll have the same", Morrigan says still thinking about what Sookie had said. In fact it stayed in the back of her mind all night. Throughout diner Alcide and Morrigan filled each other in on their lives and Morrigan was finding that she rather enjoyed talking to Alcide. He seemed really genuine and didn't care about what she could offer him. He did seem surprised when she fully explained what she was but he had told her that he wasn't one for pack life or becoming an alpha.

Alcide understood her dislike of pack politics. But underneath her tough façade he could tell that she was a tender soul and just wanted to live in peace. He also saw the strength in her eyes and knew that while she didn't go looking for trouble she knew how to take care of herself.

"Hey guys we're closing up", Sookie says when she comes up to their booth. Both Alcide and Morrigan looked around surprised. Where had the time gone? Had they really talked for hours? Morrigan pays the tab holding up her hand to prevent Alcide from offering.

"No this one is on me remember", she says with a smile. Alcide was beginning to treasure each smile she gave him. Morrigan excused herself to the restroom and that's when Sookie decided to plant another seed.

"She's awesome", Sookie says nonchalantly. Alcide gives her a confused look. "She's strong but I can tell she's a big softy underneath, just like you." Alcide just gives her a blank look not knowing where she was going. "I know you've been hurt before", Sookie says tenderly. "But I think you should let her in; if you get the chance." When Morrigan came back Alcide tries to regain composure but she notices. "Y'all have a nice night", Sookie says with a knowing smile.

As they walk out of Merlott's Alcide unconsciously places his head on the small of Morrigan's back. When he realized what he was doing he quickly removes his hand but Morrigan didn't seem to notice. "There's my baby", Morrigan says proudly pointing to the only motorcycle in the parking lot. Alcide gives the machine an approving glance. The dark green paint was chipping in a few places but it still looked sound. Alcide follows Morrigan to her bike to say goodnight. "You wanna hear it", she asks.

"Sure", Alcide says. He's a male so therefore he can appreciate good machinery. However, when Morrigan turned the key nothing happened.

"Damn it", Morrigan says irritated. "I just tune this thing." She crouches down and tries to see the problem in the dim light.

"Maybe it's something small", Alcide says crouching down next to her.

"Probably", she says with a sigh, "It's been sitting for a few months."

"Well I have my truck", Alcide says pointing to his vehicle. "We can load it up and I can drive you home."

Morrigan bites her thumb as she thinks it over. Normally she would have said no but Alcide was a great guy and Sookie did vouch for him. Sookie did also say that she should give him a chance. "Thanks", Morrigan says with a small smile.

Thirty minutes later Alcide's truck pulled up to an old house that frankly needed work. "She may not look pretty", Morrigan says noticing the look on Alcide's face, "but she's structurally sound and that's what really matters."

"Are you going to remodel it", Alcide asks getting out helping her get her bike down.

"Yup", she says, "I'm gonna call a few contractors tomorrow or on Monday."

"What does it need", Alcide asks looking at the house.

"Both porches need to be replaced as well as the doors and windows", Morrigan says climbing into the bed of the truck. "There's some electrical that needs to be replace. She also needs a new paint job."

Alcide leads the bike to the driveway deep in thought. When Morrigan jumps off the truck he turns towards her but says nothing. "Anyways", Morrigan says taking the bike by the handle bars, "Thanks again for the help. See you around?"

"I could help", Alcide says causing Morrigan to be confused. "With the house", he explains gesturing, "I do work in construction. It wouldn't take too long and you'll save yourself some money."

Morrigan's face gives nothing away but Sookie's words kept echoing in her head. After a few tense minutes she says, "Sure that would be nice." It was Alcide's turn to smile.

It only took a few months to get everything done. When everything was finished Alcide and Morrigan were drinking beers on the new front porch. "Thanks again Alcide", Morrigan says looking out into the night. But Alcide's thoughts were thousands of miles away. In the past few months he had began to get feelings for Morrigan, but he was not ready to take that next step. He also wanted to keep seeing her. "Alcide", Morrigan asks turning to look at him. For a few minutes Alcide got lost in her hazel eyes and then he made a decision. Alcide got up quickly and walks into the yard.

"I have been hurt before", he says.

"I don't", Morrigan starts to say but Alcide cuts her off.

"Let me finish please", he says turning around to face her. "I've been hurt before and badly. I don't think that I can take that again so soon." Morrigan's face was impassive. "But I do like you Morrigan", she smiles, "I would like to keep seeing you but just as a friend; for now." Alcide stands still nothing showing on his face as he waits for Morrigan's response.

"I would like that", she says getting up. "I've hadn't had the best experiences with werewolves but there's something about you. I have no problem taking it slow. If nothing happens then at least I have a great friend and if something does", she says with a shrug, "Then we'll cross that bridge later."

Alcide's face breaks into a smile causing Morrigan's stomach to flutter. "Good", he says walking back to the porch. "I was thinking that you should come over to my place for diner sometime. It's only fair since I know where you live."

Morrigan laughs. "Sure", she says. They sit next to each other on Morrigan's porch enjoying the night and the prospect of something more.

**So there you go. I hoped you guys enjoyed this. Till next time then.**


End file.
